


Kiss Me Like That

by captainchakyeon



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, VIXX
Genre: Coming Out, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 08:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16114523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainchakyeon/pseuds/captainchakyeon
Summary: "I thought I knew you pretty well, but you always make me wonder at least once."





	Kiss Me Like That

**Author's Note:**

> Oh would you look at that, I'm back on my rare-pairing b.s. No-one is surprised.
> 
> Title + summary from Shinhwa's song 'Kiss Me Like That.'

“Ah, it's been too long since I kissed someone.” Changmin sighs from beside me, watching the couple kiss on the season finale of the drama playing on the tv screen.

I've gotten close to Changmin over the past few years. after slightly awkward conversations backstage at music shows, bumping into each other at award shows, and some mutual friends, we finally exchanged numbers when we both realized the other wanted to become friends too.

Though our text conversations are frequent, and we talk on the phone often, our actual face to face meetups are quite rare since we both juggle a busy schedule. Even then, most of them are limited to an hour or so between our working hours. This was one of those cherished days where we both had the day off, and were free to hang out with each other and do little to nothing at all.

“Aren't you allowed to date, hyung?” I ask, curiously. Surely, after fifteen years of his career it wouldn't be too much of a scandal for him to have a girlfriend, now that he has a very stable place in the industry.

“Technically I could, the company would allow me to go public with a relationship - with permission, of course.” Changmin explains, still half-watching the drama. He takes a drink of his water before continuing. “The problem is, is that i'll likely never get their permission.”

“If I may ask, why wouldn't they give you that permission?” I tilt my head at his vague explanation, setting my finished plate of take-out on the coffee table. “Are they afraid of a backlash?”

“Yeah, I’d definitely get some backlash, unfortunately.” Changmin frowns a bit, setting his drink down and then turns to me. He pauses for a moment before speaking again. “Taekwoon-ah, have I told you that I'm gay?”

I freeze for a moment, as I seriously didn't expect that sort of answer. “No, I don't believe you did.”

“Well, I hope you don't judge me for it.” Changmin looks as if he's trying really hard to read my face. Meanwhile his face looks troubled and worried, now that he's stated he's gay. “I can't blame you if you do, I know this isn't hugely accepted yet here. But you're important to me Taekwoon, so i really hope you don't view me differently.”

“No, no. I don't view you any differently.” I reassure him. A wave of relief goes over changmin’s face. I think to myself for a minute before revealing my sexuality, as well. “I’m gay too, hyung.”

“You-? You are?” Changmin smiles in surprise, I nod in response. “How come we just now told each other this? We could have talked about this together all along.”

“There's still a lot to be afraid of, I suppose.” I say honestly. “But hey, we know now, and we have each other from now on.”

“You're right, yeah.” Changmin nods, taking my hand in his and giving it a reassuring squeeze. He looks over at the tv for a moment in thought, before looking back at me. “Taekwoon-ah..? This may be overstepping the boundary now and you can say no but… I have a strong urge to kiss you right now.”

Well, I'd be lying if I said I didn't find him attractive. I’d also be lying if I said it's been too long since I kissed someone myself.

“Kiss me, hyung.”

The kiss is so gentle, as if he's trying to test the playing field, dipping his toes in to test the waters. His lips are so soft, I never want them to part from mine. I cusp his cheek, and move my lips against his slowly. The kiss is so endearing and sweet it's almost overwhelming, but in the greatest way.

He eventually smiles into the kiss, realizing the water is warm, and he then starts sinking into it happily. His hands come to cradle my head, fingers tangled in the nape of my hair. I'm practically on his lap now but I have no complaints, returning the kiss with equal want and affection.

There isn't any fireworks exploding like in the movies and books, no loud cheer and musical celebration, followed by a rolling credits. But rather a comforting warmth throughout my entire body, a homely sense of unconditional love and bliss; and I never want that to end.

-

“Yah! Good morning you love-birds.” A familiar voice says with sarcasm.

I open my eyes, letting them adjust to the early sunlight, before looking over to see Yunho and Hakyeon standing over the couch. Hakyeon has his arms crossed, with an ‘I saw this coming’ face, Yunho behind him looking slightly confused but nonetheless amused.

I recognize the heavy weight on my chest as Changmin, his arms wrapped around my torso, and my arms around his, our long legs tangled together. I take the light snoring as a sign he's still not awake. We must've fallen asleep together after we eventually finished the drama.

“I'm just here to collect my maknae for a schedule, no questions.” Yunho chuckles.

“I don't think there's any need for questions, hyung.” Hakyeon half-jokes in response to Yunho. “Just a congratulations to our new couple.”

And after all I can't deny that, I could definitely get used to calling Changmin my boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated <3
> 
> you can catch me on twitter under @captainchakyeon


End file.
